A computing device may output a notification alert indicative of the receipt of new notification data each time that new notification data is received. For example, a computing device may output an audible, visual, or haptic type alert each time the device receives a new communication or other type of notification data. Due to the high volume and frequency with which some computing devices receive notification data, a computing device that simply outputs a notification alert each time it receives new notification data can be overwhelming, distracting, and/or annoying to some users.